Faking It FR
by Cassiopeiae
Summary: Quand le petit-ami de Rose rompt avec elle, ses cousins trouvent le plan ultime pour le rendre jaloux - une fausse relation, avec personne d'autre que Scorpius Malfoy, aka le gars qu'elle avait juré de détester. RW
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, voilà, une nouvelle traduction ! (l'épilogue de A Different View On Love Fr ne devrait pas tarder non plus, c'est Chaton qui s'en charge normalement) Et sur mon couple favori Rose et Scorpius, écrite par la formidablegeorginacastleorpington (dont vous pouvez trouver les différentes fanfictions ici ) et dont d'autres histoires ont déjà été traduite. L'original étant ici.

L'histoire se met en place tranquillement donc ne soyez pas trop exigeants, mais je promets que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir à condition d'être un peu patient (parce que les concours approchent).

Enjoy !

Bisous Rose.

* * *

_You were all the things I thought I knew,_

_And I thought we could be…_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away._

_All this time you were pretending,_

_So much for my happy ending._

_-My Happy Ending, Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Chapitre 1

« Rosie, pourquoi tu es encore en pyjama ? » demanda mon cousin Al (à strictement parler c'est Albus, mais après avoir été malheureusement gratifié d'un tel nom, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir un surnom) à la seconde où il débarqua dans la cuisine du Terrier. Je me trouvais assise sur le plan de travail, buvant une tasse de thé dans le-dit pyjama. Depuis que nos parents sont parti en vacances de Noël avec nos grands-parents moldu, Hugo (mon frère) et moi nous restons avec nos grands-parents au Terrier – le lieu des festivités annuelles des Weasley pour noël.

« Pourquoi je ne devrai pas ? » je lui répondis, prenant un biscuit. Je sais, je sais. Les biscuits contiennent des _calories_. Oh mon dieu, horreur. Personnellement, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui refuse quelque chose au chocolat à cause du nombre de calories qu'elle contient. Cependant, malgré mon quasi-constant grignotage, je conserve mon mètre soixante-cinq en forme, et ce grâce aux entrainements de Quidditch sans fin que je subis. Je blague, j'adore ça, ils sont juste très fatiguant.

« Mes amis vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, » dit-il, en souriant sournoisement tandis que ma bouche restait ouverte. « Mamie Molly a dit qu'ils pouvaient venir pour le repas de Noël tant qu'ils aidaient à ranger la nourriture. Comme tes parents ne viennent pas, on a de la nourriture à partager. »

« Par amis, je suppose que tu entends ces abrutis arrogants et insensibles avec lesquels tu passes du temps, » dis-je avec un grognement. J'en déduis la pire conclusion aux vues du sourire machiavéliquement serpentarien de Al. « Eh merde. »

« Ton langage Rosie ! Tante Hermione aurait ta tête si elle t'entendait dire ça, » me dit Al, souriant largement et prenant un biscuit pour lui-même.

« Pas si elle connaissait le contexte. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais invités tes amis de _Serpentard_, » je lui fis remarquer avec un regard d'horreur. « Ton frère va t'assassiner. »

Al haussa des épaules nonchalamment, « Et alors ? J'ai la ruse des Serpentards de mon côté. »

Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Un Potter. A Serpentard. Ça vous donne presque envie de vous évanouir à cette pensée, ce qu'apparemment Mamie Weasley a fait quand elle l'a apprit. Je pouvais à peine le croire moi-même à ce moment là. Quand le petit Al serpenta vers le Choixpeau, suite à mon sourire d'encouragement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'après quelques minutes de délibérations il l'aurait envoyé à Serpentard. Personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. La Grande Salle était presque entièrement silencieuse et le pauvre Al traina les pieds jusqu'à la table des Serpentards avec son visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il s'assit à la table et le garçon assit à ses côtés, un garçon blond avec un visage pointu, rompit le silence en applaudissant et je le rejoignis, ainsi ce petit nombre d'applaudissement polis couvrait les murmures effarés.

J'ai toujours dit que le Choixpeau avait perdu sa tête après ça (excusez ce jeu de mot) même s'il m'a mise à Serdaigle, où j'appartiens certainement, la bibliothèque étant mon endroit préféré.

« Mais il a tous ses muscles dus au Quidditch », je lui rappelai, souriant au souvenir de James Potter, le frère ainé de Al, quelque peu arrogant et ayant l'habitude de se vanter de la force de ses bras.

« Oui, mais j'ai une _baguette_, » dit Al, comme s'il indiquait quelque chose d'évident, « et, contrairement à lui, je sais comment m'en servir ».

« Oui, pour coiffer tes cheveux ! » Je souris d'un air narquois et on explose tous les deux de rire.

« C'était connu que Albus Potter travaillait ses cheveux. Malgré avoir hérité des cheveux en bataille de son père à 11 ans, ils ont régulièrement poussé encore plus raides – où comme il le dit, encore plus horribles. Donc, il utilise de nombreux sorts chaque matin pour compléter l'air naturellement dans le vent qui semble être à la mode chez les garçons à Poudlard.

Une tendance qui, à l'origine, a été initié par le garçon grand et extrêmement blond actuellement en train de sortir de la cheminée, les flammes vertes léchant sa robe comme en adoration.

Dire que Scorpius Malfoy, le meilleur ami de Serpentard de Al (je suis sa meilleur amie de Serdaigle - comme il me le répétait fréquemment) est canon est un euphémisme. Je l'examine alors qu'il se tient droit devant moi, de l'autre côté de mon cinquième biscuit au chocolat. Il est splendide, mais n'interprétez pas mal – je ne l'aime pas du tout, c'est sur, et l'idée de sortir avec lui est aussi répugnante qu'invraisemblable. Je préfère le genre intellectuel, et pour tout dire, comme mon copain du moment, cher Serdaigle, Lorcan Scamander.

Donc, oui, Scorpius est beau à tomber avec un sourire dévastateur, mais je ne vais jamais sortir avec lui parce qu'il est un porc arrogant.

Et c'est un Malfoy (c'est une raison suffisante je pense).

« Rosie ?! » s'exclama Scorpius en me voyant, en secouant la tête et en se cognant presque sur la pile de linge de mamie. C'est une chose vraiment contraire aux Malfoy. Les Malfoy sont toujours calme et posés et non pas maladroit et mal coordonnés. Bizarre.

« Fait attention, bouffon maladroit, » lui dis-je, entre deux bouchées, tu es ici pour aider et non pas pour causer autant de dommages que c'est physiquement possible. »

« C'est bien toi ? » demanda-t-il, lorgnant ma tenue. Ok, je n'étais pas à mon mieux – je ne suis pas du matin – mais dire que je suis méconnaissable est un peu inquiétant.

« Tu pensais que c'était qui ? Peeves ? » retorquai-je de façon sarcastique. Scorpius épousseta son jean et sa chemise et redevient serein. Dès que son trop familier sourire narquois réapparait sur son visage, je sais qu'il est redevenu lui-même, c'est-à-dire horriblement irritant.

« Désolé, je t'ai à peine reconnu dans tes vêtements… ou ton absence de vêtements devrai-je dire, » remarqua-t-il, son regard me balaya de haut en bas. Je baisse les yeux. Je porte un boxer en flanelle et un vieux t-shirt avec la tête effacée d'un chat assez laid. Ajoutez à cette image une paire de larges pantoufles blanches et duveteuses, et pour être honnête, je ne blâme pas Scorpius pour avoir à réprimer un rire.

Je saute du plan de travail, reniflant de façon indignée et marche jusqu'au bas des marches. Puis je m'arrête et me dépêche d'attraper un autre biscuit. J'arrive juste à temps pour voir Scorpius donner à Al un sourire narquois accompagné d'un sourcil levé.

« J'ai oublié mon casse-croute, » leur dis-je alors qu'ils me regardaient. Je sens le regard de Scorpius trainer inconfortablement sur mes jambes, et j'attrape rapidement le paquet entier de biscuit et reprend ma marche naturelle vers les escaliers.

« Le gras va aller directement dans tes hanches, » m'informa Scorpius de sa voix trainante tandis que je pose un pied sur bas des escaliers.

« Je m'en fiche, » lui dis-je, en lui tirant la langue (je sais … immature) et en me précipitant à l'étage pour me changer dans le confort de l'ancienne chambre de ma tante Ginny et grignoter quelques biscuits pendant que j'y suis. Je choisi vite et aléatoirement une jupe en jean que je réserve pour les vacances parce qu'elle est usée, une paire de collants (il fait froid !) et une simple chemise bleue, puis, résistant à l'envie de prendre un autre biscuit, je dévale les escaliers, en faisant courir une main dans mes cheveux auburn et bouclés qui sont emmêlés pour essayer de les dompter. Sans résultats.

Quand j'atteins la cuisine, je remarque qu'un autre des amis de Al est arrivé : Guiliano Zabini, un italien aux cheveux ébouriffés (pour convenir à la mode) qui est connu de la population féminine de Poudlard par les mots Grand, Sombre et Mains. Grand par sa taille Sombre par de ses beaux traits sombres, et Mains à cause de ses irréductibles mains baladeuses en présence de n'importe qu'elle fille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel de façon ostentatoire au clin d'œil cochon qu'il m'a lancé lors de mon entrée dans la cuisine.

« Eh bien, Rosie Weasley, » remarqua-t-il avec un sourire qui en disait long. Merlin, ce gars pourrait rendre quelque chose d'aussi innocent que de la pure charité en une sorte d'appel pour des faveurs sexuelles.

« Oh, waouh, tu m'as reconnu ! C'est mieux que l'imbécile sans cerveau à côté de toi, » dis-je, ma voix tournant au sarcasme, avec un hochement de tête en direction de Scorpius.

« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, » Guiliano me regardant des pieds à la tête. « Qui l'eut cru que tu avais des formes sous cet uniforme hideux. »

« Tu sais ce qui me choque ? » lui demandai-je, me dirigeant vers la porte du living-room dans l'espoir d'échapper à la sublime flagornerie de leur présence. Guiliano secoue sa tête parfaitement coiffée. « Que tes commentaires pervers _marchent_ sur certaines filles. Et, que dans quelques années elles vont être autorisées à _voter_. » Je secoue ma tête, faisant exprès de faire apparaitre mon dégout à cette pensée. Guiliano rit à cœur joie, et échangea un sourire, quelque peu perturbant de mon point de vue, avec Scorpius.

« Donc je suppose que je vais devoir travailler un peu plus que les lignes habituelles avec toi, non? » conclu-t-il, ses yeux sombre brillant vers moi.

Je masque ma légère surprise avec un ricanement. Oui, Guiliano est connu pour coucher sans honte avec presque toutes les filles d'un âge correct, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de s'intéresser à moi. Etant un simple rat de bibliothèque, je ne suis pas vraiment un premier choix pour un coup dans un placard à balais.

« Tu vas devoir travailler significativement plus dure. Et tu vas devoir battre mon copain. »

Scorpius cracha son verre. « _Tu _as un copain ?! »

« C'est si difficile à croire ? » demandai-je, tandis que Scorpius semblait légèrement penaud d'avoir laissé échappé ça.

« Euh… non, » murmura-t-il. « Qui est-ce ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas du tout » répondit-je, croisant les bras et espérant que Al allait arrêter de rire dans le coin de la cuisine pour venir à ma défense.

« Je pari que c'est un petit crétin boutonneux, » annonça bruyamment Guiliano dans la cuisine soudainement silencieuse. « Et qu'ils n'ont pas été plus loin que les baisers d'eskimos ». Guiliano me sourit narquoisement et quand je le regarde avec ennui, il lèche ses lèvres rapidement. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Merlin, pourrait-il être plus lourd s'il le voulait ?

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne vous regarde pas du tout, » répétai-je, en lui envoyant un regard assassin et il arrêta d'essayer d'apparaitre séducteur. Dieu merci. Ça me donnait à moitié envie de vomir.

« Al ? » demanda Scorpius, se tourna pour faire face à Al qui avait quasiment mis son poing entier dans sa bouche pour arrêter de rire de moi. « Qui est-ce ? » Je lui lance un regard signifiant clairement « NE LE DIT PAS ».

Mais Al est un mec. Donc, incapable de se restreindre lorsqu'il peut embarrasser sa cousine préférée.

« C'est Lorcan Scamander. » Les trois explosèrent d'un rire hystérique et démoniaque digne des Serpentards qu'ils sont.

Faites moi confiance, il va payer. Une tarte dans la figure semble être un paiement adéquat. Je conspire et sourit narquoisement à cette pensée.

« Tu sort avec cette .. cette… » Guiliano semble incapable de finir sa phrase à cause d'un rire incontrôlable.

« Tapette ! » finit Scorpius à sa place, son rire redoubla et se tient les côtes.

Je lance un regard exaspéré à Al et il a la décence d'apparaitre un peu compatissant.

« Je préfère sortir avec lui qu'avec toi de toute façon, » lui dis-je d'un ton de défi, et je tourne les talons pour sortir de la pièce.

« Et bien, si tu changes d'avis, je t'attendrai toujours Rosie, » réussi à dire Guiliano à travers ses éclats de rire. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, et je suis sur le point de parler avant que Al le fasse, bien qu'il soit toujours en train de rire.

« Hey, c'est de ma cousine dont tu parles là ! » lui rappela Al, et Guiliano lui lança un regard méprisant.

« Tu t'es jeté sur ma sœur à mes 17 ans, » rappela Guiliano, levant un sourcil avec un sourire narquois.

« Tout est de bonne guerre en amour, mon vieux, » dis Scorpius, frappant dans le dos ses deux amis alors qu'ils repartaient dans un éclat de rire. Je reniflai. Les garçons ! Franchement.

Un bang sonore les ramène à leurs sens. Je me retourne automatiquement vers la source du bruit et je vois qu'une chouette a volé depuis la cheminée et s'est effondrée dans un tas de suie qui s'est formé près de la cheminée. La chouette s'ébouriffe les plumes et vole vers la table, causant un nuage de suie, je me penche en avant et saisi la lettre. Elle m'était adressée.

Je me rue à l'étage pour l'ouvrir, sachant que si je l'ouvrai à proximité des trois mousquetaires de serpentard, tout ce que la lettre dirait serait su à l'école le lendemain de la rentrée des vacances de Noël. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

Je l'ouvre dans ma chambre après avoir fermé la porte.

_Rose, _

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça pour que tu le prennes bien. Je suppose que c'est impossible. Mais j'ai besoin de le dire, donc voilà. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse rester ensemble. _

Je lis la ligne à nouveau frénétiquement en espérant l'avoir mal lu.

_Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, et ce n'est pas juste pour toi ou pour elle. On sort ensemble depuis novembre, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te le dire parce que je savais que ça allait te faire du mal._

_Désolé, j'espère que nous pourrons toujours trainer ensemble comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. _

_Lorcan. _

Tu avais sacrément raison en disant que ça allait me faire du mal ! Pensai-je amèrement. Je chiffonne la lettre, et étouffe un sanglot tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Comment ai-je pu jamais penser que nous allions ensemble ?

J'ouvre à nouveau la lettre et la lisse avant de la lire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je voie flou à cause des larmes.

Il a rompu avec moi.

Je le répète dans ma tête, essayant de l'éviter.

Il a rompu avec moi pour une autre fille. Une autre fille avec laquelle il est sorti pendant qu'on était encore ensemble. Je le déteste et je la déteste. N'a-t-elle pas la décence de ne pas approcher le copain d'une autre ?

N'a-t-il pas la décence de me le dire en face au lieu de m'écrire une lettre stupide dans l'espoir que ça ne me ferait pas de mal ? Comme si un morceau de papier allait améliorer la situation.

Je chiffonne la lettre à nouveau et note mentalement de la bruler à la première occasion. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller et j'essaie de digérer ma peine.

Après quelques minutes d'incontrôlables sanglots dans mon oreiller, je m'assoie et essuie mes yeux sur le coin de mon drap. Je vais aller en parler avec Lily, je suis déterminée. Son courant régulier de copain la rend compétente dans ce domaine, elle saura quoi faire, me dis-je.

J'attrape la lettre froissée et la broie un peu plus dans mon poing pour me faire sentir mieux. Ça n'aide pas vraiment donc je décide d'aller vers la cheminée de la cuisine. Rien que tel que le présent.

J'ouvre ma porte, essuie la dernière larme. Prie pour que les idiots soient sortie, me précipite dans les escaliers et jette ma lettre dans la cheminée. D'une certaine façon, la vision du papier dans le feu en train de bruler m'apaise, mais ça ne résout en rien la tristesse que je ressens. Je m'assoie en tailleur par terre et regarde vaguement les flammes jusqu'à ce que mamie Molly débarque et me frappe presque à la tête avec une poêle à frire qu'elle faisait léviter du placard derrière moi.

« Oh désolé ma chérie ! » dit-elle, en ramassant la poêle avec ses mains.

« C'est pas grave, » murmurai-je misérablement. Elle avait dû remarquer mon ton on ne peut moins enjoué car avant de retourner à ses fourneaux, elle frotta mon épaule d'une façon maternelle.

« Tout va bien, Rosie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je renifle doucement. « Lorcan a rompu avec moi, » marmonnai-je.

« Ce charmant grand garçon ? » Mamie Molly semblait choquée qu'un garçon charmant puisse faire quelque chose d'aussi impoli que de rompre avec quelqu'un. « Je suis désolée ma chérie. » Elle semblait sincèrement désolée, je me retourne et esquisse un sourire triste. Ma bouche donnait l'impression que j'avais oublié comment sourire. « Il était un charmant garçon, mais pas assez charmant pour ma petite Rosie. »

« Merci mamie, » répondis-je, tandis que je me relevais et qu'elle m'enlaçait accompagnée d'une odeur de fleurs.

« Va parler à Lily, » me dit-elle, « Elle a eut plus de copains que ton grand-père n'a de bouchons. » Malgré moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler à l'évocation de l'immense collection de bouchon de grand-père Weasley. « Bien, finalement on a réussi à avoir un sourire sur ce joli visage ! »

Je souris à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'auparavant, « je vais voir Lily alors. »

« Tu ne vas pas la chercher longtemps, elle est dans le living-room en train d'écrire un hibou à quelqu'un, » me dit-elle, en me poussant vers le living-room avec un gentil sourire.

« Donc, récapitulons, il t'a largué pour une autre fille ? » demanda Lily, en fronçant des sourcils.

« Oui. Il m'a largué pour une autre fille qu'il voyait _pendant que nous étions encore ensemble_, » dis-je pour ce qui devait être la millionième fois.

« Il _t_'a largué pour une autre fille ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

« Dois-je le dire encore une fois ? »

« Non, je te comprend, …. C'est juste que je ne le comprend pas _lui_, » elle fronça des sourcils. Je lui envoie un regard interrogateur. « Et bien, tu es plutôt parfaite. Comment peut-il trouver mieux que toi ? »

Je renifle bruyamment. « Je ne suis _pas_ parfaite ! » lui dis-je indignée.

« Si, si, tu l'es, » dit-elle ostensiblement. « Tu es extraordinairement intelligente, brillante, marrante et absolument magnifique. »

J'ai ponctué chacune de ses remarques avec un grognement incrédule.

« Cependant, peut-être qu'il t'a entendu grogner. Ça repousserait n'importe qui à vie, » blagua Lily, et je levais les yeux au ciel comme réponse.

« Je suis désolée mais j'ai cru que tu M'avais mise dans la même phrase que _absolument magnifique_. » dis-je.

« Soit lucide Rosie. Tu es beaucoup plus jolie que ce que tu ne crois. » Je grogne à nouveau et elle essaie de me frapper à la tête avec le coussin à côté d'elle, mais je l'ai esquivé à temps.

« Hey ! »

« Rosie, est-ce que tu as regardé dans un miroir récemment ? » demanda Lily d'une façon très professionnelle. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu comme ça, elle avait organisée une mission toute seule pour transformer Hugo du Garçon Timide à la Merveille de Quidditch. Etonnamment, elle avait réussi et maintenant Hugo est gardien de l'équipe de Griffondor. C'est pourquoi je suis légèrement inquiète à propos du plan qui est en train de se former dans son esprit machiavélique. Elle est très organisées notre Lily.

« Oui, » répondis-je sur la défensive. Lily lève un sourcil. « Il s'est brisé quand il m'a vu. » Je hausse des épaules.

« Ne me ment pas, Rose Weasley ! » dit Lily, levant à nouveau le coussin comme menace.

« Franchement Lily, Qui n'a _pas _regardé dans un miroir à un moment ou à un autre dans les derniers mois. Il y en a partout dans les toilettes à Poudlard. » lui dis-je en prenant le coussin de ses mains.

« Si c'est le cas, pourquoi n'as-tu pas réalisé que tu es jolie ? » demanda-t-elle. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle recommença à parler à nouveau. « Je vais te faire réaliser que tu es stupéfiante ! » Oh mon dieu ! C'est Lily Mission Mode gonflée à bloc qui est de retour et je suis sa nouvelle victime. Merlin aide moi. « D'abord, on va rendre ton idiot d'ex malade de jalousie, et là on va lui éclater la tête ! ».

« Je suis préfète-en-chef, je ne peux pas « lui éclater la tête ». Je perdrais mon titre, » j'interviens.

« Métaphoriquement, petit génie. »

« Oh, » je souris d'un air penaud. « Euh… continue ».

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et sourit avant de revenir à sa Mission Mode. « Deuxièmement, on va rendre chaque fille de Poudlard verte d'envie à ta vue ! »

« Bonne chance, » marmonnai-je sarcastiquement.

« Je peux faire des merveilles, » me répondit Lily, puis elle regarda, avec un sourire diabolique couvrant ses atouts séduisants. « Ta première tache est de te débarrasser de ton uniforme répugnant. »

« Mais je dois le porter ! Sinon je vais perdre mon titre ! » M'exclamai-je avec horreur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ton stupide titre ! Tu vas continuer à porter l'uniforme, il sera juste un peu plus … à la mode, » dit-elle, pensive.

« Par 'à la mode'… tu entends ? »

« Chemise ajustée. Jupe courte, » sourit-elle.

« Je ne vais pas porter une jupe courte, » dis-je, bornée.

« Tu veux éclater la tête de ton idiot d'ex ? »

« Métaphoriquement, oui, bien sur … » dis-je.

Lily sourit à nouveau. « Donc tu as intérêt à faire chaque chose que je te dis de faire. »

Je déglutis. J'étais parti pour souffrir.

* * *

Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, imaginez la suite et laissez moi vos remarques et suggestion sur la qualité de la traduction pour qu'elle s'améliore !

A Bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

Oyez Oyez,

C'est enfin arrivé, désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai manqué cruellement de temps et un peu de motivation aussi, je l'avoue. Le début de ce chapitre n'était pas forcément très intéressant à traduire mais il est essentiel et sincèrement les choses commencent sérieusement à devenir intéressantes. Mais je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture, Rose.

PS : j'ai relu rapidement pour pouvoir le publier aussi vite que possible donc il y a probablement quelques fautes qui trainent et je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

_« Toi ! » hurla Lily, en pointant son grand-frère brun avec haine. « Dégage. »_

_Al était habitué à la personnalité quelque peu colérique –ou fougueuse de sa soeur, certain en témoigneront, et donc il se leva et quitta la pièce sans discuter, sachant qu'elle se faisait une montagne d'une taupinière. _

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe, petite Lily ? » demanda-t-il, en s'arrangeant pour paraitre aussi ennuyé que possible. Elle le frappa dans les tibias et le ramena à la réalité. Il lui accorda toute son attention. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »_

_« C'était pour avoir négligé ton/ta meilleur(e) ami(e) [ndlt : en anglais c'est neutre] » dit-elle. _

_« Quoi ? Il est là … et il va très bien, » dit Al, en désignant le salon un peu confus. _

_« Non, idiot ! Ton autre meilleure amie ! ». _

_Quand il réalisa enfin. « Oh, Rosie ! Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle ? »_

_« Son idiot de petit-ami l'a largué par hiboux hier après-midi. Non pas que tu l'ais remarqué avec ta soirée pyjama ici avec tes stupides amis » dit-elle ostensiblement. Al sembla un peu inquiet. Le copain de Rose a rompu avec elle ? Il n'avait jamais aimé Lorcan Scamander décida-t-il. Il se sentit aussi un peu coupable. Après la fête de Noël de Mamie Molly, il était retourné directement à la maison avec ses parents et ses amis et ils étaient restés debout jusqu'à 6heures du matin à manger ce qu'ils avaient piqué dans la cuisine. Il se sentait mal d'avoir négligé sa meilleure amie de toujours, sa cousine Rosie. _

_« Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-il frénétiquement à sa sœur. _

_Elle est au fond du trou, rien d'étonnant. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant 8 mois ». Lily semblait surprise, comme si c'était un exploit de rester aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un. Sa relation la plus longue avait duré un mois, top chrono. « Je suis en train de comploter avec elle pour le rendre jaloux. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Je lui fait abandonner ses vêtements trop amples pour qu'elle soit aussi magnifique que pendant les vacances lorsqu'elle porte des vêtements de moldus. _

_« Je dois faire quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il, pas sûre de savoir comment la consoler. Lorcan avait été le premier petit-ami de Rosie, donc elle n'avait jamais été larguée avant. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ça. _

_« Va juste lui parler. Elle a besoin de toi, plus que tesidiots d'amis, » dit Lily en esquissant un sourire chaleureux à son frère. Il lui sourit nerveusement à son tour. L'opération remonter-le-moral-à-Rosie était en marche. _

_Lily sauta à l'étage inférieur une seconde plus tard, ses longs cheveux roux bruissant dans son sillage. Al erra de nouveau dans le salon et s'assit, profondément enfouie dans ses pensées. Ses amis partaient dans une heure, il pourrait alors l'inviter, la nourrir de biscuit et lui proposer de frapper Lorcan. _

_« C'était pourquoi ? » demanda Guilliano, le regardant avec un froncement de sourcil inquisiteur. _

_« Rien », dit Al, se demandant s'il devait ou non le raconter à ses amis. Il décida, après une seconde, qu'il allait leur raconter. Ils allaient comprendre et peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir l'aider à se venger de Lorcan. « En fait, il y a quelque chose. » Scorpius leva un sourcil dans un léger amusement. « Le copain de Rosie a rompu avec elle hier après-midi et Lily veux que je l'aide à lui remonter le moral. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Guilliano, légèrement plus intéressé maintenant qu'il savait que Rosie était célibataire- non pas que ça l'aurait arrêté dans le passé. Il pouvait sembler louche, mais il aimait juste la compagnie,...la compagnie féminine. _

_« Lui donner un paquet de biscuit et se venger de son idiot d'ex qui est une tapette, » dit Al. _

_« Je sais comment se venger de lui, » dit Scorpius soudainement. Guilliano et Al le regardèrent tous les deux. _

_« Le tabasser ? » suggéra Guilliano. _

_« Non, trop violent. Je dois protéger mon insigne de préfet. Non… on va le rendre jaloux, » dit Scorpius. _

_« Je sais ! » annonça Guilliano. Al le regarda avec espoir. « Je vais sortir avec elle et il va être jaloux qu'elle réussisse à sortir avec un type aussi canon après aussi peu de temps ! » _

_« Non, tu ne vas pas t'approcher d'elle, » dit Al avec force. Guilliano était peut-être un bon ami, mais quand ça concernait les filles, il n'était pas le plus gentil des garçons. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il le laisse s'approcher de sa cousine favorite. _

_« Alors Scorpius peut le faire avec son charme de dieu grec, » dit Guilliano, d'un coup. _

_« Je sais pas… » dit Al. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder les choses. Mais en même temps … ça marcherait probablement. Scorpius était de loin le plus beau des trois, et si Rose le savait, elle pourrait y participer. _

_« Peut-être ..pas … » dit Scorpius, légèrement réticent. _

_« Tu fais marche arrière ? Pourquoi ? Elle est magnifique, » Guilliano se tourna vers Al avec un regard d'excuse. « Désolé Al mais elle l'est ! »._

_« Je vais voir avoir elle d'abord… vous avez juste à faire croire que vous êtes ensemble pendant un moment, » dit Al, rasséréné à cette idée. _

_« Mais, tout le monde sait qu'on ne s'aime pas. Ça ne va pas être un peu suspect ? » dit Scorpius. _

_« Tu es celui qui a eu l'idée ! » lui rappela Al. _

_« D'accord, mais tu as plutôt intérêt à me faire un énorme cadeau d'anniversaire, » Scorpius leur sourit. « Et elle doit être d'accord. »_

_« Tu vas devoir rester éloigné de tes différentes petites-amies pendant un moment pour rendre ça plus réaliste, » ajouta Guilliano, grimaçant à cette idée. _

_Scorpius fronça son nez parfait. « Je le ferai pendant deux semaines, » ajouta-t-il à sa liste de conditions. Al acquiesça. C'était parfaitement juste, de plus ça ferait probablement du bien à son ami d'être seulement avec une fille à un moment, même si la relation serait fausse. _

_« Cinglé » murmura Guilliano, en pensant qu'il ne serait jamais capable de rester avec une fille pendant une semaine, sans parler de deux. A moins que ça soit quelqu'un de vraiment parfait._

* * *

Je prends place dans la cheminée, jette la poudre de cheminette à mes pieds et j'énonce clairement l'adresse de Al aux flammes vertes qui étaient apparues et qui léchaient mes pieds sans me brûler. La ruée et le tournoiement familiers du transport par poudre de cheminette me submergent, et je ferme les yeux étroitement jusqu'à ce que mes pieds rencontrent la terre ferme. Je sors du foyer de la cheminée et m'époussète avant de regarder autour de moi. Il y avait trois garçons affalés sur le canapé de Al. Les mêmes trois garçons qui étaient dans la cuisine de mes grands-parents la veille en se moquant de Lorcan.

Ne pense pas à lui, me dis-je en colère, ça ne fera que le rendre plus difficile à oublier.

« On est au courant pour Lorcan », dit Al de façon solennel, et mon estomac flancha.

« Vous allez encore vous moquer de Lorcan ? » je renifle de colère et puis je me radoucis. « en y repensant, je vais peut-être me joindre à vous ».

« Viens prendre un biscuit, » ajouta Al, en souriant légèrement, content que je fasse des blagues. Ça montrait que je n'étais pas trop contrariée. En fait, j'étais très contrariée, mais en même temps, et je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi, je me sentais un peu soulagée. Je n'aurai plus jamais à l'entendre se plaindre les moments où je divaguais sur le Quidditch entre deux dissertations dans la bibliothèque. « Tu ne pourrais pas parler de quelque chose d'intéressant ? », disait-il ostensiblement, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêchée d'être un peu blessée. Le Quidditch _est_ intéressant, je me consolerai.

« Un biscuit ? » répétai-je. « Je vais bien, merci. »

« On a établi un ingénieux plan pour se venger, » renchérit Guilliano. Je prend sur moi pour m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pas eux aussi !

« Laisse-moi deviner, » dis-je sarcastiquement. « ça implique que je porte des sous-vêtements indécents et que je couche avec toi tout le reste de l'année scolaire. »

Il sourit l'air guingois, « en fait non. Mais j'aime bien cette version aussi. » Comment ne pourrait-il pas.

« ça implique que tu prétendes sortir avec Scorpius pour que cette tapette soit jalouse », intervient Al, le disant aussi vite que possible comme s'il espérait que je rate certains détails.

Comme le fait qu'il voulait que je fasse semblant de sortir avec un _Malfoy_.

Et pas n'importe quel Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy, qui me regardait de façon désinvolte depuis le canapé avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux qui suggérait qu'il me déshabillait dans sa tête.

Non.

Pas moyen.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » demandai-je, et Al secoua la tête. « Tu veux que je prétende sortir avec _lui_. » Je lance un regard dégouté dans la direction de Scorpius. Il leva un sourcil et son sourire narquois ne faiblit même pas.

« ça va marcher. Lorcan le déteste. », Ajouta Al, comme si ça décidait l'affaire.

« Tu es fou ? Je le déteste aussi ! Tu penses vraiment que les gens vont croire que nous nous aimons après l'accident de Potions ? » demandai-je.

Ah… l'accident de Potion, c'est-à-dire l'idée stupide d'un professeur de nous mettre en binôme, résultat, Scorpius m'a « accidentellement » fait boire du veritaserum au lieu de me donner la décoction Hoqueteuse pour la tester comme il aurait dû le faire. Et il me demanda de nommer tous les gars de notre promo que je pensais beau puis il esquissa un sourire narquois quand je finis avec son nom.

Donc je l'ai transformé en furet, pensant que c'était une idée originale (ce qui n'est pas le cas d'après mon père). Professeur Longdubat trouva ça très amusant mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de nous donner à tous les deux des semaines de retenu.

On a été obligé de se pardonner l'un l'autre à cause de Al qui ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre chacun de nous se plaindre de l'autre, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'on s'_aime_ _bien_.

« Et bien, tu vas devoir être convaincante. C'est ça ou je vais le tabasser, » dit Al, sachant que je ne tolérais pas une telle violence.

« Ce sont les seules options ? » demandai-je docilement, connaissant la réponse.

« Oui, » dit Scorpius en faisant une moue. « Tu n'aimes pas l'idée ? »

« Etonnamment non. Es-tu en train de me dire que tu l'aimes ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Il y a quelques compensations, » dit-il, me gratifiant d'un sourire narquois.

J'espère que Al ne devient pas comme ces deux idiots pervers à trainer trop souvent avec eux.

Je tourne mon regard écarquillé vers Al, « N'y a-t-il personne d'autre ? »

« Je pense qu'on connait tous les deux la réponse », renchérit Scorpius.

« Malheureusement, non, » dit Al. « Plus il y a de gens qui sont au courant, moins il y a de chances que ça marche. »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux me venger. » dis-je, plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

« Exact, » lâcha Scorpius.

« Tais-toi, pervers, » répondis-je, amère.

« Essaie de me faire taire pour voir, » dit-il d'une voix trainante, et quand je me retourne vers lui à nouveau, il me fit lentement un clin d'œil.

Par le caleçon de Merlin.

Hormones en alerte !

« Sérieusement, si je fais ça, tu vas devoir arrêter avec tous ces trucs pervers, » dis-je.

« ça fait parti du lot, j'en ai bien peur » dis Guilliano en échangeant un regard avec Scorpius. « Alors, tu vas le faire ? »

La question à un million de gallions.

Mes pensées voletèrent de nouveau vers la lettre : _J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et ce n'est pas juste pour toi ou pour elle._

Mes doigts se rassemblèrent en un poing sans même que j'en ai conscience.

« Oui ».

J'avais le sentiment étrange que je venais de signer mon propre arrêt de mort.

* * *

« C'est la Saint-Sylvestre ! » hurlai-je d'excitation, en bondissant dans la cuisine du Terrier et me heurtant douloureusement à une chaise, pour le plus grand amusement de Hugo.

« Joli, Rosie ! » sourit-il.

« La ferme, » répondit-je avec une voix faussement renfrognée, tout en frottant ma jambe qui avait heurté la chaise.

« C'est la Saint-Sylvestre depuis environ 18heures, » me dit Hugo, en remplissant un verre d'eau du robinet.

« Je connais l'heure tu sais. » Dis-je.

« Si tu as fini de te heurter aux choses, » dit Hugo, tandis que je me dirigeais vers le placard où étaient rangé les biscuits. « On part dans environ deux minutes. »

« Papy et Mamie viennent ? » demandai-je, en prenant un bout de biscuit. Hugo leva les yeux au ciel en voyant l'expression de ma sérieuse habitude de mangeuse de biscuit en série.

« Seulement un moment, » dit-il. « Au fait, on passe la nuit là-bas, parce que Tante Ginny dit qu'on va rentrer tard et qu'on va réveiller papy et mamie ».

« Tu aurais pu me le dire ! » dis-je le souffle coupé en me précipitant à l'étage pour faire un sac pour la nuit en finissant mon biscuit au passage. Je prends un sac et jette dedans une brosse à dent, du dentifrice, des vêtements de rechange et un pyjama. J'étais de retour à temps pour voir les flammes vertes avaler Hugo tandis qu'il allait chez Tante Ginny et Oncle Harry.

« Aller viens, Rosie, ma chérie, » dit Mamie Molly en tenant le pot de poudre de cheminette.

J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon de leur maison, et, en prenant soin de ne pas mettre de suie sur le tapis, je sors du foyer de la cheminée et me retrouve face à Lily.

« As-tu vraiment l'intention de porter ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Je regarde mon pull de Noël avec 'Rose' écrit en grand dessus et mon jeans favori.

« Ouais, » sourit-je, « Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est une fête Rosie, pas une session de jardinage », dit-elle, attrapant mon bras et m'entrainant dans sa chambre où j'allais probablement dormir.

« Là, essaie ça, » dit-elle en lançant une robe noire dans ma direction.

« Mais tu es plus grande que moi donc ça ne va pas m'aller. » dit-je en la regardant nerveusement.

« Nan, ça va t'aller. Elle est de l'année dernière quand je n'étais qu'un peu plus grande que toi, » m'assura-t-elle, se précipitant hors de la pièce en murmurant qu'elle allait voir pour des chaussures. J'enlève mon pull et le plie soigneusement pour le poser sur mon sac. Puis j'enlève mon t-shirt et mon jeans qui rejoignent le pull en une pile nette sur mon sac dans le coin de la pièce.

Lily avait raison, la robe m'allait quasiment parfaitement, et je fini en remontant la fermeture précautionneusement. C'était une robe assez décolletée et je passe quelques minutes à réfléchir à ce que je pouvais faire pour être sûre qu'elle n'en révélait pas trop.

« Lily ? » dis-je en me retournant. « Lily ? Tu aurais un châle ou- » J'arrête de parler, sidérée de voir un visage blond en train de sourire narquoisement, se tenant nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte avec les bras croisés. Il avait un air approbateur.

« Jolie robe, » sourit-il.

« Euh… depuis combien de temps tu es là ? » demandai-je précautionneusement. Je n'ai honnêtement pas réalisé que la porte était ouverte pendant que je me changeais donc j'étais en train de crier un appel muet à quiconque là-haut pour qu'il ne soit pas là depuis longtemps.

« Assez longtemps, » il sourit narquoisement, et sans aucune honte, me regarda des pieds à la tête.

« Donc tu … euh… tu… »

« Je t'ai vu te changer, oui, » dit-il d'une voix trainante et arrogante. Ma mâchoire tomba. Merde. De toutes les personnes me voyant me changer !

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste fermé la porte et bougé ? » demandai-je, mon visage virant inconfortablement au rouge.

« Et rater le spectacle ? » il ouvrit ses bras en grand et me dessina avec un sourcil levé.

Ramasse ta mâchoire du sol Rosie, maintenant !

Finalement, la colère surpasse le choc de l'avoir vu se tenant à la porte. Je marche vers lui et avec toute la force que je peux réunir-

CLAC.

Je l'ai giflé au visage. Et franchement, ça fait du bien.

Il pose sa main sur sa joue avec la bouche grande ouverte, prêt à se plaindre. Il ferme sa bouche et sa main glisse de son visage. « Je suppose que je l'ai un peu mérité, » dit-il en ayant l'audace de sourire. Je le regarde s'éloigner vers la chambre de Al. « ça valait le coup quand même ! » et il me lança un clin d'œil.

« Reviens ici stupide furet ! » hurlai-je et je peux vous dire que mes oreilles étaient écarlates comme celles de mon père quand il est en colère. Scorpius pivota lentement et se retourna en adoptant un regard vraiment ennuyé.

« Oui, chérie, » il sourit avec un air narquois.

Il allait payer.

« Redit ça pour voir » ordonnai-je, croisant les bras et espérant apparaitre aussi intimidante que possible. Mais j'imagine que je n'étais du tout intimidante. Surtout quand Scorpius me toisait de son mètre quatre-vingt neuf.

Ouais, il aurait du trembler dans ses bottes si spirituelles.

« Je n'ai rien dit ma chérie, » mentit-il, railleur.

Je le giflai à nouveau, et il se renfrogna en portant sa main à son visage. « Peux-tu arrêter ça ! » je lui souris narquoisement en retour, et tourna les talons, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, une main pale attrapa mon poignet et me ramena.

« Maintenant, écoute-moi sale rousse_ » Je lève à nouveau la main pour le gifler, mais il attrape mon poignet et le tient. Je souffle de colère. « Souviens toi de ça, tu es complètement fêlée, la détraquée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais rencontré ! »

« Et toi, Scorpius Malfoy, » répondis-je, tandis que mes oreilles produisaient toujours assez de chaleur pour alimenter un haut fourneau, « tu es le plus arrogant, égocentrique fils de- »

« TAIS-TOI ! » me cria-t-il, et j'ai du me battre contre mes muscles faciaux pour m'empêcher de sourire. Il semblait qu'il avait les mêmes difficultés tandis que sa propre expression faciale se trouvait entre une mine renfrognée et un sourire. « Tais-toi ! »

« Essaie de me faire taire pour voir. »

Ses yeux se sont légèrement écarquillés, et il perdit toute composition. « Te faire taire ? Te faire taire ? Je … Je vais … Je vais te jeter un sort d'oubli ! »

« Essaie et tu vas marcher bizarrement demain, » dis-je avec un sourire narquois. « Ou devrai-je dire, encore plus _bizarrement._ »

Nos yeux clachèrent dans un regard de mépris, ce qui ne fut uniquement interrompu par un éclat de rire venant du haut des escaliers. On regarda tout les deux Guilliano qui se raccrochait à la rampe à cause de son fou rire.

« Je m'en vais », dis-je en enlevant mon poignet de la poigne de Scorpius et en me précipitant vers la chambre de Lily. Lily, cependant, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre en tenant une paire de talons extrêmement hauts en me souriant. Je fronçais les sourcils.

« S'il te plait ferme la porte, » lui dis-je tandis que je me dépêchais d'aller me réfugier dans sa chambre.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en gloussant.

« Urgh » était tout ce que je lui répondis.

« Je t'ai vu le gifler, » dit-elle en me souriant . « Sa tête valait tout l'or du monde ».

Je lui souris en retour. Si seulement j'avais eu un appareil photo avec moi.

* * *

Voilà, il y a de l'électricité dans l'air non ?

J'espère avoir traduit assez fidèlement cette partie car certaines expressions anglaises sont difficiles à traduire (notamment le « Shut up/ Make me » qui veut littéralement « Tais-toi/ fait moi taire » avec le gros sous-entendu du baiser. Il y vraiment une grosse tension sexuelle entre Rose et Scorpius et j'avoue que j'aime ça.

Voilà, je vais essayer de continuer un peu plus régulièrement, dans deux semaines ça ira mieux au niveau de mon emploi du temps donc ne me lynchez pas trop vite s'il vous plait.

Bon weekend et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance de l'être.

Bisous Rose.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà (enfin!) le chapitre trois. Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps, et j'en suis désolée mais je sors d'une période d'exams et ce n'était pas ma priorité (et j'avoue que j'ai bloqué pendant un moment sur la traduction d'une expression). Je vais essayer d'être plus assidue sur ce travail de traduction (même si j'ai un job d'été et que j'ai aussi une fic à rédiger maintenant). _

_Dans tout les cas, ce chapitre est sympa, à mes yeux c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition mais il augure quelques scènes croustillantes et je vous promets que les choses vont bientôt devenir très intéressantes car cette fanfiction ne fait pas trop languir les lecteurs. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur la traduction, voire même sur l'histoire à son auteur (georginacastleorpington) qui comprend un peu le français._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Love, Rose._

* * *

Chapitre 3

« C'était agréable de te revoir, Rosie, » dit Mamie Molly en me faisant un gros câlin. Mes parents étaient toujours loin, donc mes grands-parents m'avaient amené à King Cross avec Hugo pour prendre le train avec tous ceux qui reviennent de leurs vacances de Noël. Le train était un peu plus petit à cette période de l'année car certaines personnes restaient à Poudlard et d'autres étaient déposés à Pré-au-lard par leurs parents.

« Merci pour tout, Mamie, » répondis-je puis, quand elle se retourné pour enlacer Hugo, j'enlace mon grand-père.

« Je te vois bientôt, Rosie. Ta grand-mère va t'envoyer tout ce que tu as pu oublier, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Au revoir papy, » dis-je, juste au moment ou Lily attrape mon bras et me traine pratiquement le long du quai.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Lorcan est là-bas en train de gober le visage de sa petite-amie bizarre, » dit Lily en guise d'explication. Je sens un poids dans mon estomac suivi de la désapprobation de les voir se rouler des pelles en public.

« Je le déteste, » dis-je dramatiquement avec un mouvement de cheveux, et je donne un coup d'œil derrière moi. Lorcan se traine loin de la bimbo blonde accrochée à lui quand il voit mon regard, il sourit. « Il m'a _sourit _! » dis-je avec horreur, me retournant vers Lily les yeux grands ouverts.

« Après son largage pathétique et lâche ? » Lily semblait dégoutée. « Laisse-moi-lui arranger le portrait. » J'ai choisi le rôle de celle qui attrape son bras pour l'empêcher de frapper Lorcan, même si je mourrai d'envie de la rejoindre.

Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait sourit. Comment peut-il, ne serait-ce que me regarder après la façon dont il m'a traité ?

« Laisse-moi aller le voir, » grommela Lily, essayant en vain de détacher son bras de ma poigne. « Je vais aller lui lancer un maléfice de chauve-furie. »

« Garde ton calme, Potter, et tes vêtements, » dit Guilliano, alors qu'on passait, il s'arrêta en face de nous et leva un sourcil amusé à l'intention de Lily. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa, « Ou pas … en fait ». Pitié, les hormones étaient de retour. Lily semblait légèrement prise de court, _elle n'avait jamais été la cible des flirts perturbant de Guilliano. Principalement parce que Guilliano savait que s'il tentait ne serait-ce qu'un clin d'œil envers Lily, ses deux frères se jetteraient sur lui. Et il pourrait ne jamais recouvrer sa tragique beauté si quelque chose de tel se passait.

« Va irriter quelqu'un d'autre Zabini, » dis-je, le poussant en passant avec Lily sur mes talons, qui avait apparemment du mal à ne pas frapper Guilliano comme Lorcan.

« C'est un tel abruti prétentieux, » dit-elle en regardant derrière elle.

« T'inquiète, il fait ça avec tout le monde » la rassurai-je, et elle apparu assez choquée. « Enfin, avec toute personne du sexe féminin ».

« Urgh ! » s'exclama-t-elle, « Il est comme... »

« - une version beaucoup plus pervertie de toi, » je fini sa phrase avec un sourire joueur. Lily fronça les sourcils à mon attention, en souriant un peu. « Tu sais, sortant avec n'importe qui de passable et du sexe opposé dans l'école. » Elle explosa de rire. Lily n'est pas une salope, loin de là. Elle ne couche pas vraiment avec tous les gars avec qui elle sort, elle donne juste l'impression de sortir avec beaucoup de monde. La plupart des soirs elle semble avoir un cours particulier en guise de rencard, et à chaque visite de Pré-au-lard elle avait un rendez-vous digne de ce nom. Elle est extrêmement jolie, ce qui explique probablement pourquoi elle attire autant l'attention des garçons.

Même si elle est deux années en-dessous de moi (c'est une cinquième année), on s'entend si bien parce qu'on est proche en âge. Je suis la plus jeune de ma promo (étant un bébé d'août) et elle est la plus vieille de la sienne, donc on n'a qu'un an d'écart.

« Je suis en train de légèrement regretter ça, » dis-je à Lily, en prenant soin de tirer sur ma jupe tandis qu'on marchait dans le train. Euphémisme de l'année, je suis _complètement_ en train de regretter ça.

A quoi ai-je pensé ?

Je recevais quelques regards de la part des personnes dans le couloir et, n'étant pas habituée à attirer l'attention, j'étais légèrement nerveuse.

« Tu es magnifique, » m'assura Lily avec un large sourire. Je peux vous dire qu'elle était fière de son travail, et je suppose que je devais avoir l'air pas mal. C'était juste … différent. C'est ça. Différent. Mes cheveux auburn et mi-long étaient un peu moins ébouriffés que d'habitude, ce qui les rendait moins crépus. Ma chemise d'uniforme informe avait disparu et Lily était venue avec moi sur le Chemin de Traverse pour en avoir d'autres qui étaient mieux ajustées et cintrées. Ma jupe, qui atteignait mes genoux, a été raccourcie sur les conseils de Lily et mes chaussures d'école ont été remplacées par des chaussures avec un petit talon qui me grandissait de quelques centimètres.

« Arrête de râler ! » me dit Lily. « Maintenant, va trouver Al et sa bande d'idiots. » Lily était la seule personne qui était au courant pour ma fausse relation avec Scorpius, et elle avait été surprise de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. A l'écouter, c'était le plan parfait.

Ce qui m'en faisait sérieusement douter.

« Ok, » grommelai-je, d'un air bien loin de l'enthousiasme.

« A plus tard. Il y a un nouveau gars dans ma promo que je veux rencontrer, » dit-elle en me souriant, sourire que je lui rendis. Elle se précipita dans le couloir après m'avoir enlacé rapidement, et je me dirige vers le compartiment des préfet-en-chef ou les garçons devaient probablement traîner depuis que Scorpius est préfet-en-chef.

J'ai été choquée pour ça aussi, évidemment. Je veux dire, mettre Scorpius dans un rôle à _responsabilité_ est la recette parfaite pour un désastre complet. Merlin seul sait ce qui est passé par la tête de notre, de toute évidence un peu folle, directrice quand elle est venue avec cette idée ridicule.

J'ouvre la porte du compartiment pour trouver les gars impliqués dans une conversation animée, enfin, ce qui était une conversation animé jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Ils ont tous arrêté de parlé et ils regardaient la porte. Guilliano me siffla comme l'idiot qu'il est.

« La ferme, crétin, » lui dis-je en croisant les bras, et il me sourit de toutes ses dents comme l'italien qu'il est.

« Es-tu prête pour ça ? » me demanda Al, vérifiant que je ne voulais pas faire marcher arrière. Mais, après avoir vu Lorcan et sa stupide nouvelle copine à la gare, il n'y avait pas moyen que je ne fasse rien.

Je déteste sa nouvelle copine presque autant que je le déteste lui.

« Oui, » dis-je avec rancœur, en repensant à Lorcan et à son audace lorsqu'il m'a sourit après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Stupide crétin.

« Excellent. La phase une commence maintenant, » dit Al, en regardant sa montre bossée.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'y a personne ici, » lui rappelai-je, en désignant le compartiment autour de nous.

« La réunion des préfets, » dit Scorpius, en examinant ses ongles avec une légère curiosité.

« Exactement », déclara Al. « Et si les préfets pensent que vous êtes ensemble, et bien... »

« Ils vont le dire à tous leurs amis. Enfin, les filles au moins, » interrompit Scorpius, tandis que Al leva les yeux au ciel. « Et puis on s'assoit et on laisse le moulin à rumeur de Poudlard faire son œuvre. » Pour souligner son argument, il se laissa glisser en arrière, et plaça négligemment ses mains derrière sa tête, et me fit un clin d'oeil.

« On est garanti que ça va atteindre les sales oreilles de Lorcan d'ici la fête, » finit Al, puis me lança un sourire auto-satisfait dans ma direction. « Brillant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En fait, un arriéré aurai trouvé cette idée », lui dis-je. « Mais à part ça, je _peux_ imaginer que ça soit quelque peu efficace. » Al sourit, et je lui adresse un sourire méprisant en retour. « Malheureusement, tu as oublié une part essentielle du plan. »

« Euh... ah bon ? Quelle part ? » dit Al, en fronçant les sourcils.

« La partie où on fait effectivement croire aux préfets que le furet ici présent et moi-même » Scorpius émit un grognement de rire qui aurait était repoussant sur n'importe qui d'autre. Qu'ils soient maudits, lui et son irritante perfection. « - pouvont effectivement nous supporter ».

Al agita la main dans l'air comme si il négligeait l'élément. « C'est _facile _! » proclama-t-il.

« Éclaire-moi alors, » demandai-je, en croisant les bras et en levant les sourcils.

« Je me plais à appeler ça la 'méthode des regards mièvres' » dit-il, apparaissait extrêmement fier de lui.

« ça te dérangerait de développer? »

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. « ça n'est pas évident, la rousse ? On se contente- »

« LA ROUSSE ? » répétai-je, indignée.

« T'as vu tes cheveux ? » dit Scorpius avec un sourire narquois. Je plisse mes yeux dans sa direction. « Comme je disais, on se contente de se lancer l'un à l'autre des regards mièvres et pathétiques, on se tient la main et c'est bon. »

« Et, » ajouta Guilliano, apparaissant extrêmement malicieux, tant et si bien que j'étais au courant que ce qu'il allait dire allait me faire lever les yeux au ciel et perdre confiance dans l'ensemble de la gente masculine. Alerte aux commentaires pervers. « Il peut, si les éléments présentés précédemment ne fonctionnent pas, y avoir la nécessité de baisers. »

Malgré l'anticipation d'un commentaire pervers, j'étais plus surprise par l'exposé de la situation qui a été fait.

« Quoi ? » dis-je dans un souffle, tournant mon regard vers Al, le priant silencieusement de ne pas confirmer ça. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux, mais semblait être au courant que ça pouvait être le cas.

Je me tourne vers Scorpius. Il me lançait ce regard que les gars lancent aux fils quelques fois (et qu'il lançait aux filles la plupart du temps). Vous savez, le regard qui suppose que, dans son esprit, vous vous baladez en culotte en dentelles, et rien d'autre.

Oui, ce regard.

« Et bien, » dis-je, en regagnant mon sang-froid et formulant une réponse. « Je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter cette éventualité à tout prix. » Les gars échangèrent un sourire narquois (une tradition de Serpentard, je suppose). « Et je suis sûre que Scorpius va m'aider à l'éviter. »

Guilliano gloussa extrêmement fort.

« Après tout, je ne suis pas son type, étant intelligente et en plus capable de construire une phrase composée de plus que des monosyllabes. » annonçais-je d'une voix aussi blasée que possible, lançant un sourire narquois à l'attention de Scorpius.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille intelligente avec laquelle j'ai eu envie de sortir. » répondit-il, en haussant des épaules négligemment.

« C'est plutôt que tu n'as jamais rencontré une fille intelligente qui voulait bien sortir avec toi, » répondis-je, avec un sourire fugace. Guilliano gloussa à nouveau bruyamment quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

« Attirant, Zabini, » la voix sarcastique de Lily émergea de la porte. Elle lança un regard méprisant à Guilliano comme si il était un tas de fiente de chouette (je suppose qu'elle était en train de repenser au commentaire qu'il avait fait plus tôt). Il la regarda sans expression. « Non, vraiment, tu dois faire tomber les filles avec ça. »

J'exposai de rire silencieusement face à l'air sidéré que Guilliano arborait désormais. « Je fais tomber les filles », baffouilla-t-il pour se défendre.

« Ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire, » lança-t-elle, donnant bien l'impression qu'elle ignorait tout de son statut de « playboy », puis elle tourna son attention vers moi. « La réunion des préfets commence dans dix minutes, toi et... » elle regarda Scorpius avec dédain, « … Malfoy, vous devez voir McGonagall avant. »

« Allons-y », dit Scorpius avec un sourcil levé dans ma direction, en se levant et en lissant son pull de designer en cachemire. Pourquoi a-t-il la beauté et l'argent ?

La vie est terriblement injuste.

« C'est ça, » murmurai-je en me levant et en prenant soin de baisser ma jupe.

* * *

« La Saint-Valentin ? » s'exclama Scorpius, d'un ton clairement horrifié, quand McGonagall a quitté le compartiment. « On doit organiser un bal pour _la Saint-Valentin _? » Il désigna l'impressionnante pile de parchemins que McGonagall a posé sur mes genoux en disant qu'ils allaient être utiles. En regardant le premier- une annonce pour des rouleaux de papier toilette sans fin – je trouvais difficile de savoir en quoi ça allait être utile.  
Oh, et le suivant : _Des gants en peau de dragon auto-nettoyant_. Oui, c'est exactement ce que les gens veulent à un bal romantique.  
« Par pitié, dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'est la Saint-Valentin, » soupirai-je, en ajustant la pile de parchemin.  
« Bien sur, » dit Scorpius, même si l'expression de son regard indiquait le contraire. Ma mâchoire se décrocha, de choc et d'amusement. _Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la Saint-Valentin.  
_Qui pouvait être aussi ignorant ? Juste parce qu'il était le produit de générations de sang-pur ne lui fournissait pas d'excuses pour être complètement interloqué par une fête de moldu. Où a-t-il vécu ? Dans une boite aux lettres magiquement protégée ?  
« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la Saint-Valentin ? » demandai-je, incrédule, ignorant totalement une autre annonce sans aucun rapport avec un bal sur mes genoux.  
« Est-ce que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui suit le cours d'Etude des moldus ? » demanda-t-il , désignant son apparence décidément serpentaresque – complète avec sa cravate verte et argent et son air vaniteux dans les yeux. La réponse honnête est : Non. Non, il ne ressemble _pas_ à quelqu'un qui s'approcherait à moins de dix mètres d'une salle de classe d'Etude des moldus. Parce qu'il ressemble à 100% à un Serpentard.  
« Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à un cours pour savoir quelque chose d'aussi simple que ce qu'est la Saint-Valentin. » lui dis-je. « C'est de la culture générale. »  
Il se renfrogna, « Rappelle toi, je passe mes étés enfermé dans un manoir stupide, écoutant les sermons de mon grand-père, et non pas à gambader dans les rues du Londres des moldus à absorber des informations inutiles. Donc tu vas me dire ce que c'est ? »  
Je lève un sourcil avant de répondre. « C'est une fête des moldus pour célébrer l'amour. En gros, tu donnes des cartes aux personnes que tu aimes bien. »  
Scorpius grogne bruyamment et éclate de rire. Je fronce mes sourcils, incapable de savoir la raison pour laquelle il est hilare. « Franchement Weasley ! Je ne vais pas tomber dans le panneau – je veux dire, une fête pour célébrer l'_amour _! »  
« Tu ne me crois pas ? Aucune de tes _petites-amies- » (_j'ai accentué le mot pour montrer que je pense que la définition du mot est légèrement déformée) « - ne t'as jamais donné une carte pour te dire qu'elle t'aime ? »  
Il arrêta de sourire. « Ouais, il semble que j'en reçois pas mal en février, ce qui est bizarre parce que mon anniversaire est en - »  
« La preuve, » intervins-je, retournant fouiller dans la pile de parchemin avec un sourire satisfait.  
« -octobre », il sembla songeur pendant un moment. « ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. »  
Je lève les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il souriait comme un gamin de cinq ans qui vient de lacer ses lacets pour la première fois.  
« Merde, » dit-il, en regardant au dessus de mon épaule. Je commence à me retourner mais il attrape une de mes mains, attirant de nouveau mon attention sur lui. « Un des préfets est en train d'attendre à l'extérieur. »  
« Ok, c'est mignon, » dis-je avec sarcasme. J'essaie de retirer ma main or de sa poigne mais en vain. Il la tenait serrée. « Retire – tes – sales – pattes - ». Il ne relâche pas sa prise.  
« Regarde-moi, Serdabruti, » ordonna-t-il, donc je le regarde, les paupières lourdes en lui adressant un regard de mépris.  
Je souffle. « Serdabruti ? Pff, s'il-te plait ! Qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi et tes insultes pathét- »  
« J'ai dit, il y a un préfet derrière la porte, » dit-il, irrité que je ne comprenne pas où il voulait en venir. Alors que je comprenais. Je comprenais parfaitement qu'un préfet était derrière la porte. Il avait peut-être besoin qu'on lui répète dix fois quelque chose avant que ça n'atteigne son crâne anormalement obtus, mais moi en revanche, je le comprenais la première fois.  
« J'ai compris, merci, » lui dis-je. « Mais c'est un préfet, pas un maudit _détraqueur,_ donc tu crois que, peut-être, tu peux arrêter d'empêcher le sang d'arriver jusqu'à mes doigts ? » Dis-je en me moquant avec une voix mièvre.  
« J'ai dit, » répéta-t-il, en serrant les dents et ne lâchant _toujours_ pas ma main. Je ne pouvais quasiment plus sentir mes doigts à présent. « Il y a un - »  
« Oui, JE SAIS ! » criais-je. « Il y a un PREFET ! » Scorpius croise mon regard, en levant un sourcil et d'un signe de la tête, je réalise ce qu'il essaie de me dire. Un préfet dehors, ça veut dire qu'on doit commencer à jouer les amoureux mièvres et pathétiques. Oups.  
« Oh... il y a un préfet dehors, » dis-je en souriant, d'un air entendu.  
« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il, la poigne autour de mon poignet devenant plus douloureuse que jamais.  
« Euh... un câlin ? » suggérai-je.  
« Ouais, » dit-il, songeur. « Colle-toi à moi et je vais mettre mon bras autour de toi. »  
Je fronce mon nez. « Euh, non ! »  
« Rosie... » dit-il, menaçant, en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Désolé, » souriais-je, « Réaction involontaire. » Il lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je me love à côté de là où il était assis et il pose son bras autour de mes épaules juste à temps tandis que la porte s'ouvre et que quelques préfets, l'air misérable de repartir à l'école après les vacances, entrent.  
Je me lève, prenant soin de ne pas vomir pendant que j'adresse un regard mièvre à Scorpius et que je parle aux préfets qui sont arrivés. « Tout le monde est là ? »  
« Une des filles acquiesce, et un Griffondor de cinquième année dit : « Tous les autres sont à l'école. »  
« Parfait, » dis-je, le sarcasme dans ma voix étant évident. « Vous allez devoir faire passer le message qu'on reste avec le même partenaire pour les rondes ».  
« J'en ai de la chance, » ronronna Scorpius à côté de moi, en frottant le bas de mon dos. Je sens mes joues rougir, et quelques filles se redressent à l'affût avec leurs détecteurs à ragots soudain tout émoustillés.  
« Oui, bien, » balbutiai-je. « De toute façon, on va aussi avoir un bal pour la Saint-Valentin et ça serait génial si certains d'entre vous pouviez aider avec l'organisation, donc si l'un d'entre vous veut aider, adressez vous à moi ou... » Je prends le temps de regarder Scorpius et fermer mes paupières avec un profond soupir quand il me rend mon regard, léchant ses lèvres d'une manière perturbante, « ...ou... ». Les filles de cinquième années, adeptes des ragots, gloussent, confondant avec de l'amour ma réticence à prononcer son nom tandis que le propriétaire du nom offensant était assis là à essayer de paraître séduisant. Ses tentatives échouent à cause du fait que j'ai généralement envie de vomir quand je vois ses traits dans tous les cas – je n'ai aucun doute, si ses techniques étaient destinées à une autre fille, elle succomberait immédiatement à ses charmes. « Ou Scorpius ».  
« Tu n'avais pas besoin de perdre ta langue, » m'informa-t-il dans un souffle, tandis que les préfets quittaient le compartiment (les filles avaient l'air d'être prêtes à me rôtir vivante avec jalousie et en même temps d'être enchantées d'un nouveau ragot). « Je sais que je suis fantastique, mais de meilleures filles que toi ont été sans voix autour de moi, donc ne te laisse pas abattre à cause de ça. »  
Je prends mon sac de cours et le pousse hors du passage en prenant bien soin de le balancer dans la région de son entre-jambe. Je vais devoir stériliser ce sac plus tard mais ça valait le coup pour entendre la collection élaborée de juron qui sont sortis de sa bouche quand j'ai atteint mon but.  
Bingo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour la compagnie ! _

_Je suis fière de moi, je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à publier, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite car ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres et beaucoup plus intéressant à traduire. Je vous laisse savourer. _

_Je ne promets rien pour la suite. _

_Bisous, _

_Rose._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Les filles peuvent être parfois des créatures extrêmement étranges. Etant l'une des filles les moins girly de mon entourage, je peux me permettre de le dire. Vous voulez des preuves ?

Et bien, tout d'abord, dans l'espace de quelques heures, je suis passée du statut de Serdaigle, rat de bibliothèque, et rarement remarquée par les autres à celui de fille la plus enviée de tout Poudlard. Pas pour mes beaux yeux évidemment. Merlin, non !

Une fille de septième année, donc je suis sûre qu'elle n'a jamais reconnu mon existence auparavant, m'a gratifié d'un regard venimeux que même Voldemort lui-même ne mériterait pas. Et la raison de cette envie (ou dans le cas particulier de cette septième année, furie) dépend purement du fait que je me baladais de façon relativement sereine dans la Grande Salle pour le diner, les doigts entrelacés avec personne d'autre que le roi de l'arrogance, plus généralement connu sous le nom de Scorpius Malfoy. Ou le Dieu sexy de Serpentard. Mais je préférerai ne pas approfondir _ce _sujet.

Au moins, le goujat égoïste à ma droite avait l'air de trouver la situation amusante. Il prenait un plaisir pervers à voir les différents visages de ses anciennes conquêtes, allant de la pure et simple horreur jusqu'à la jalousie mêlée d'incrédulité. De toute façon, vous n'avez probablement pas besoin d'être un Legilimens expérimenté pour comprendre le sentiment exact qui traversait leurs, autrement vides, esprits.

_Qu'est que Rose Weasley fout avec Scorpius Malfoy ?_ Accompagné d'un air songeur ou de pâmoison lorsqu'elles pensent à son nom.

Alors qu'on doublait la table des Griffondor, Abigail Greene (fille notablement facile) se leva avec un mouvement de sa longue et flagrante fausse chevelure et se pavana dans notre direction, ses hanches se balançant d'une manière étrangement repoussante, et sa poitrine mise en avant. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur ses hanches – espérant peut-être que cette posture était séduisante. Ce qui, notez-le, ne l'était définitivement _pas_- et toussa hautainement.

« Scorpy, chéri ! » dit-elle d'une voix trainante et grinçante que vous vous attendez à trouver chez un rongeur incertain de son sexe et non pas chez une adolescente essayant d'être séduisante. Scorpius, remarquai-je avec un bizarre soulagement, me serra légèrement la main quand elle s'adressa à lui et claqua la langue impatiemment. Abigail émit un long souffle éraillé et daigna m'accorder un regard pendant une demi-seconde. Son apparence, déjà quelque peu déplaisante, se transforma en ce qui j'imaginais être une expression de dégoût. C'est assez dur à dire avec tout le maquillage avec lequel elle tient à se plâtrer le visage.

Elle plaça sa main décharnée sur le torse de Scorpius, et sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix, ce qui m'aurait permis d'éviter le déplaisir d'entendre son opinion et sa voix grinçante, dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec _elle_ ? »

Scorpius, pour lui rendre justice, agit vraiment bien à ce moment là. Je commençais à croire qu'il avait oublié que nous étions sensés convaincre tout le monde que nous sortions ensemble lorsqu'il a permis à Abigail de toucher son pull en cachemire. Avec un geste prompt, il enleva la main d'Abigail et avec l'autre main, entoura mon dos de son bras de telle manière à ce que je vois le bout de ses doigts pales se mouler délicatement autour de ma taille. C'était à ce moment, avec mon côté pressé contre le sien de telle manière que je pouvais sentir les contours de sa mince stature, que je senti un sentiment non familier dans mon ventre que je ne pouvais certainement pas attribuer à la faim, spécialement depuis que mon cœur avait commencé à battre plus rapidement que la normale. Un pouls rapide n'était généralement pas un signe de faim- pas dans mon monde du moins.

Ça n'était pas normal, si c'était ce que je croyais que c'était. Je devenais de plus en plus conscience de la main autour de ma taille. Elle était si nonchalamment posée là. Comme s'il pensait que ça ne m'affecterait pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? Ca ne _devrait pas_ m'affecter.

« Ca, c'est mon affaire, » dit Scorpius, avec un modeste sourcil levé. Une action de sa part qui a causé une affluence de sang dans mes joues, les transformant en l'indubitable rouge d'embarras des Weasley.

Heureusement, il n'a pas remarqué le rougissement de mes joues, et avec un léger raffermissement de la main autour de ma taille – j'ai oublié de respirer à ce moment là, un autre signe inquiétant – on a continué notre marche naturelle vers la table des Serpentards. Lorsque l'on atteint la table, la main autour de ma taille se retira et immédiatement mon cœur ralenti son battement jusqu'à la normale. Même si mon côté semblait étrangement froid à présent. Lorsque je m'en suis remise et que la nourriture a commencé à apparaitre sur la table, je regardais autour pour jeter un œil à la table des Serdaigles. Ma vision s'arrêta immédiatement sur Lorcan qui regardait dans ma direction, la bouche grande ouverte. Mais, dès qu'il réalisa que je l'avais vu, et avant que je ne puisse tirer aucune conclusion de cette observation, il toussa, rougit et retourna son attention vers son diner, en prenant un temps suspicieusement long pour servir ses pommes de terre.

« Lorcan te regardait de façon tellement évidente, » annonça Al à la table sinon silencieuse. « Il ne s'en rend tellement pas compte que ça me donne presque envie de rire. » Guilliano ricana un peu moins odieusement que d'habitude, et je remarquais que son attention était loin d'être complètement absorbée par Al. En fait il regardait attentivement un certain point derrière mon épaule gauche, et je regardais autour pour suivre son regard, la seule chose qui attira mon regard et qui devait être intéressant était la vision de Lily en train de flirter outrageusement avec le nouveau gars dans sa promo – un garçon mignon aux cheveux bouclés.

Totalement …bizarre.

Scorpius ne semblait pas non plus accorder beaucoup d'attention à Al. Il déplaçait sa nourriture dans son assiette avec sa fourchette d'un air morose, son menton reposant sur une de ses mains pales.

Al ne semblait pas remarquer que l'attention de ses amis était occupée ailleurs et commença a nous entrainer dans une conversation très monotone sur les meilleurs aliments pour maintenir un bon physique pour le Quidditch.

« C'est ridicule, » déclara-t-il avec la bouche pleine de spaghetti. Je lui lançais un regard méprisant qu'il ignora. « Que Rosie réussi à rester mince alors qu'elle suit un régime purement constitué de biscuits. »

« Les biscuits ne sont pas si mauvais si tu t'entraines bien, » répondis-je pour ma défense. « Ils ne contiennent pas tant de gras n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh non, bien sur que non, » me répondit Al, avec un sourire de Serpentard et un ton sarcastique. Guilliano prit le temps, entre ses fréquents regards en direction de la table des Griffondor, d'approuver le sarcasme de Al en grognant. « Et merde, » dit soudainement Al, se penchant sur la table pour déguiser son ton surpris. Scorpius, qui n'avait pas encore parlé du repas, leva la tête de ses petits pois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Lorcan vient de ce côté, » murmura-t-il. Il essaya subtilement de nous faire à nouveau parvenir l'avertissement à travers l'utilisation d'yeux écarquillés et de signes de tête dans la direction de la table des Serdaigles. Bien sur, quelques secondes plus tard, une tête blonde et négligée s'affala sur le siège à côté de Al et le salua chaleureusement (en tant qu'amis de la famille, Al et Lorcan se connaissaient, mais parce que Al aimait préserver son statut social et que Lorcan n'est pas communément considéré comme… euh… cool, ils se parlaient rarement à l'école).

« Comment ça va Al ? » demanda Lorcan d'un ton embarrassé. Al avait l'air de résister à l'envie pressante d'envoyer un plat de pudding au visage de Lorcan. J'ai manqué la réponse que je ne doute pas polie de Al (il a des manières) parce que pour une raison quelconque, Scorpius a choisi ce moment inopportun pour placer 'accidentellement' sa main fine sur ma jambe.

A présent, les réactions précédentes de mon ventre n'étaient rien comparées au séisme que je ressenti à l'intérieur. Je senti mes joues rougir légèrement alors que mon regard passait de mon plat au visage aristocratique de Scorpius en train de sourire narquoisement.

Bien sur. Il trouvait la situation amusante, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai humidifié ma bouche subitement sèche afin de pouvoir formuler une réponse. « Euh. » Et bien, oui. C'était la réponse tellement éloquente que j'ai réussi à accomplir. Scorpius avait remonté sa main d'un pouce et franchement, c'était le genre de chose qui distrait un train de pensée. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas le gifler ? Il y avait quelque chose dans son sourire légèrement amusé qui m'hypnotisait et m'empêchait de penser correctement. Nos yeux se sont rencontrés, mais à l'instant où Scorpius a levé un sourcil suffisant, le charme fut rompu et j'ai à nouveau été capable d'un discours cohérent. « Je ne ferai pas ça à ta place Malfoy, » susurrai-je d'une façon que je trouvai particulièrement menaçante. « A moins que tu ne veuille que je jette un sort à ta virilité. »

« J'aimerai te voir essayer, face de troll, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille en réponse, et pour ceux qui n'avaient pas connaissance du contenu de notre conversation, ça pouvait apparaitre un peu séducteur. Du moins c'est ce que Al m'a dit plus tard, et, à en juger par l'expression que Lorcan affichait - c'était l'impression qu'il avait lui aussi eu.

« La ferme, face de furet, » répondis-je à voix basse, avant de me lever aussi calmement et sereinement que je le pouvais à ce moment là, avec mon cœur battant plus vite que la normale et tout. Alors que je m'éloignais, après avoir gratifié Scorpius d'un sourire condescendant, j'entendis Albus lui dire à voix haute, clairement oublieux de la présence de Lorcan à ses côtés, « Tu étais en train de la caresser sous la table, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne pu m'en empêcher. J'ai mis m'a main sur ma bouche pour arrêter de rire et j'ai regardé derrière pour saisir le regard de Lorcan, oscillant entre Scorpius et moi-même, incrédule.

« Et alors. Si elle a apprécié, ce n'est pas un problème, non ? » fut la réponse arrogante de Scorpius. Et je prie les dieux que c'était purement pour rendre Lorcan fou de jalousie, parce que la dernière chose dont j'ais besoin est que Al le transmette à mon père.


End file.
